Electronic packages for automotive products often use die cast housings with separate connectors. It has been proposed previously to use molded plastic housings instead, and to achieve EMI shielding by adding a deep-drawn metal shield to the molded housing.
It is desired, however to have only one piece which meets the requirements for structural support and environmental protection and includes the connector. At the same time it is desired to reduce costs.